StarFox Adventures: Dragon Planet
by element-dragon
Summary: Fox just haves a terrible day in the beginning, but, he soon discovers that General Scales returned and is stronger, and is planning to take over Dragon Planet, and unleashes a forbiddon leftover Krozoa Spirit. It is up to him and the gang to help out the
1. Default Chapter

Hey... this is my frst StarFox Adventures fan fic. Fox is my favorite character, and I tried to add some humor. I never played the game, but I have the guild I won. Im not too sure of this... "Great Fox" I take it as thier ship or something. If I mess up or something.... sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Seventh Krozoa Spirit  
  
Everything was dark as the night and no sight of any stars. Nothing seemed to be alive there, nothing was even there. Everything was motionless... but deep within his heart... it called him....  
  
"......come...... to...... me......" It whispered throughout the winds.  
  
"......come..... to....... me......"  
  
  
  
"Wake up!" A voice called, shaking him back and forth.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" She chuckled again. Fox then flashed open his eyes as he gazed up at Krystal, grinning.  
  
"Well I-" I coughed out as he fell off the edge of his but, dragging down the blankets with him. Krystal began to laugh as Fox shrugged amusingly.  
  
"Ha-ha very funny..." He said sarcastically, standing himself up. Krystal smiled, placing her hand on her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fox. Its just good to have a nice laugh once in a while." She said, walking out the door. Fox yawned as he fixed his bed as Krystal stopped right at the end of the door.  
  
"You were sleeping so peacefully... and you actually slept in..." He giggled. Fox widened his eyes.  
  
"I did?" He asked in amazement. Krstal nodded. Fox frowned. Thats unusual. He thought to himself. Krystal then smirked as she held out a note.  
  
"Plus, you're late for General Pepper... he wanted to see you about something..." She said as she waved it back and forth. Fox dropped his jaw.  
  
"What?! Krystal! why didn't you tell me?!" He asked loudly as he grabbed his PDA. Krystal shook her head.  
  
"I told you last night... but I guess you were so beaten, you never heard me." She said as Fox snatched the paper, thumbling down the stairs. Krystal then sweatdropped.  
  
"Fox, take it easy! You're going to hurt yourself!" She warned as she glared at him. Fox then tripped on the door as he crashed into rose bushes as Krystal gasped, running down after him. Fox winced as he groaned.  
  
"This just isn't my day..." He said shortly as he jumped out from the bushes, covered with prickles. Krystal helped him up as he sighed.  
  
"This is so you." Krystal said sarcastically, then realizing that Fox wasn't in a good mood. Fox then closed his eyes as he felt his chest. He suddenly felt steaming pain for a split sceond as Krystal glared at him.  
  
"Fox... are you alright?" She asked, concerned. Fox then looked at her as he let go of his chest, grinning.  
  
"Im fine. Must have been those pesky dogs yesterday..." He said. Krystal somehow doubted him, but agreed with him.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"For goodness sakes! He's late!!" General Pepper cursed as he glared at the clock. Slippy nervously shrugged.  
  
"He's just a couple hours late..."  
  
"A COUPLE HOURS LATE?!" General Pepper hollared as he pointed at the computer screen where a huge palace floated. The palace looked desserted, and there were no known life signs left. Peppy sighed.  
  
"Well... its true that-"  
  
"Maybe I'll go instead." Falco suddenly said. General Pepper rubbed his chin.  
  
"That we could do if he isn't here-"  
  
"Im here!!!" Fox called out as he surprisingly thunbled into the conrtol room of the Great Fox as Krystal ran after him. Fox grinned as General Pepper glared at him. Falco somehow looked dissapointed.  
  
"Fox.... why in all of times did you have to pick this time to be late?!" He growled. Fox was silent as Falco crossed his arms.  
  
"General... I think it is best that we explain this to him, because it seems that we don't really have much time." Falco said darkly. General Pepper nodded.  
  
"Right... thank you Falco." Falco looked pleased as he smirked at Fox. Krystal then helped him up. General Pepper then turned to Fox with a unpleasant look.  
  
"Listen Fox..." He growled as he turned to the computer as Slippy pressed a few keywords as the palace was more visable. Fox and Krystal squinted thier eyes.  
  
"Its that what I think it is....?" Krystal asked in a terrified tone of voice. Fox widened his eyes.  
  
"Is... is that a Krozoa Shrine?" He asked as Peppy nodded.  
  
"Well... yes. It has to be..." He trailed off. Slippy sighed.  
  
"We just recently discovered it last night, but we couldn't get a clear sight till today..." He explained. Fox was silent as he listened.  
  
"We then got an urgent distress call from Dragon Planet... they claim that..." Foxs heart nearly skipped several beats as he said last of the sentance.  
  
"... General Scales made-"  
  
"Excuse me, but did you just say General Scales?" Fox repeated in a serious voice. Peppy shrugged nervously.  
  
"I'm afraid so, but-"  
  
"-What do you mean 'but'?! He's back?!"  
  
"Well yes, but you-"  
  
"-Oh... don't tell me! I have to go kick his sorry ass!!"  
  
"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?!" Peppy cursed loudly as everyone winced. Fox bit his lip. Should of kept your big mouth shut, Fox. Fox thought to himself. Slippy nervously slouched in his chair as General Pepper widened his eyes.  
  
"Calm down, Peppy." He said. Peppy sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry there General... anyways..." He said, turning to Fox, pushing up his glasses.  
  
"This Krozoa Shrine is the key entrance of Dragon Planet, but it holds one powerful spirit... we are not clear who or whats it name or anything, but maybe the warpstone in Dinosaur Planet may help... but the point is..." He said, turning to Fox. Falco suddenly growled and turned away.  
  
"General Scales has set out to release that spirit. This spirit is not ordinary though, alot more powerful I do say then the rest, but, we need you to stop General Scales from releasing that Spirit because that spirit is the key entrance to Dragon Planet. If he gets it, he would have the ability to control RedEyed Black Dragons... so... will you help us once again?" He asked Fox. Fox was silent.  
  
Encountering General Scales was a complete thing not to beleive, but, he had to save the planet once more. The answer was stuck right in Foxs head. Krystal looked at her friend gently as he raised his head.  
  
"Get the Arwing." He ordered."'Cause Im gonna kick some lizard ass."  
  
  
  
hee hee... will Fox underestimate General Scales? Will he actually survive and get the seventh spirit? Well, wait and see, dudes! Cause the next chapter will be coming up!! 


	2. The Flight Of Fear

Chapter Two: The Flight Of Fear  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm coming with you." Krystal said as she followed Fox. Fox suddenly stopped.  
  
"No, you stay here. We don't know if General Scales is strongers then he used to be."  
  
"But.. Fox...." Krystal could see the passion in Foxs eyes: He was determined to kill General Scales, or s top at least. Krystal then threw her arms around Fox as tears fell from her face. Fox somehow looked shocked, but patted her on the back. Slippy then awed.  
  
"Aww.... how sweet...."  
  
"Shut-up you slimball..." Fox said under his breathe. Krystal then let go as she took out her staff, lending it to Fox.  
  
"You know this staff." She said, grinning wipping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"It will help you."  
  
"Thank you..." Fox said. Krystal smiled as she backed away from Fox, exiting the room. Fox sighed as he climbed aboard the Arwing.  
  
"Ready, Fox?" General Pepper asked through his PDA. Fox took a deep breathe as he placed the staff in his Arwing, settling himself down.  
  
"Yes...." He said confidently as he closed his slates.  
  
"Bring it on!" He shouted as he jabbed a red button as everything was activated. The doors then suddenly opened as Fox gulped, flying off into space. Fox looked behind him. There, he saw, was Krystal, tears falling form her face, mouthing: I love you. Fox suddenly felt anger that General Scales hilled her parents, and his father. Fox then pulled the lever as he sped away, far from his friends: far from his girlfriend, or more?  
  
"Fox, you need one gold ring to enter that forbiddon palace... Im guessing it will be hard, but hey, I could be wrong." Slippy said as Fox heard a screwing sound, then him shouting.  
  
"Nooo!! Rob! I said Hammer! Not Mankey wrench!! Sheesh!!" Fox smirked in amusment as Rob stammered.  
  
"What what what... oh... forgive.. me... please oh please...." Rob wailed through the communicator.  
  
"It's no big deal, Rob." Slippy grumbled. Rob wailed.  
  
"Ohhhhhh.... please forgive me...." Fox laughed harder as he heard a kissing noise, which was Rob kissing his feet for mercy as Slippy screamed.  
  
"Ahhhhh!! Nooooo!!" Slippy then suddenly dropped the hammer on his foot as Rob was silent.  
  
"R-O-B!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-" The quarral then continued Fox caught sight of the golden ring which shimmered brightly with golden yellow.  
  
"Wait.. I see it!" He said as he cautiously looked around. He was amazed. There were no meteor rocks, no bomb traps, and no laser upgrades. Fox then shrugged.  
  
"Slippy... SLIPPY!!"  
  
"WAHT!?!?!" Slippy shouted as Fox heard a loud crash.  
  
"I see the gold ring..."  
  
"Then get it if you are smart!"  
  
"No, but theres nothing..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Slippy asked. Fox moaned.  
  
"I mean, there nothing.... no rocks, no bombs, no nothing." Slippy hummed.  
  
"Then it must be easier then I thought... but, our sensors don't pick up anything either."  
  
"Yeah, but in my way to Dinosaur Planet, there were loads of meteor rocks and traps and all..."  
  
"Fox... are you gonna get it or not?" He asked. Fox sighed.  
  
"Yeah... yeah... there's probebly nothing..." He said as he speeded straight for the golden ring. Fox then heard a crackling noise.  
  
"Hello? Slippy?" He called. His communicater blacked out. Fox sighed as he pulled off the radio. He was on his own, or Rob ate the communicater mistaken as a acid sandwhich. Fox then sighed.  
  
"Fox?" Slippy called as he pressed the buttons.  
  
"Fox? Can you hear me?" Krystal then walked in as Slippy shrugged.  
  
"Whats happening?" She asked as she walked towards him. Slippy sighed.  
  
"He's not responding," Krystal froze.  
  
"What?!" Slippy flinched.  
  
"No no, I was just talking to him. He must of turned it off." Krystal sighed with relief. They then heard a beeping noise as Falco jumped.  
  
Fox coughed a couple times as he started to sweat. He suddenly felt ill and weak, but kept going.  
  
"This is weird..." he weezed.  
  
"There's nothing in sight...." Fox sighed.  
  
"But... why do I have this feeling... Im being followe? Aren't I suppose to follow that overgrown lizard...?  
  
Back where Fox didn't notice, was a lizard with two glaring yellow eyes with a nasty grin of death, hungered for blood.  
  
"Hahahaha..." He whispered.  
  
"Fire at will."  
  
"Whoa! Slippy! Peppy! General Pepper! Krystal!" He called as the computers showed a huge machine 10 times bigger then the Arwing. Slippy jumped as General Pepper winced.  
  
"Good God!! What is that?! Fox! Fox!" Falco called through the communicator helplessy without any response. Peppy growled.  
  
"That dirty brute... he canceled all out communications!!"  
  
"What the....?! Oh my gosh!" Krystal widened her eyes as she grabbed the communicator as tears and fear took over her, hoping that there would be a miracle.  
  
"FOX!!! DONT GO ANY FARTHER!! ITS A TRAP!!!!! FOX!!! PLEASE!!! YOU'LL GET KILLED!!!!!!! GENERAL SCALES HAS YOU IN HIS TRAP!!!!!! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Fox then glared at his communicator in suspicion.  
  
"Wait.... Slippy is a pro on machines..." He said quietly.  
  
"He could of finished fixing it now... but..." Fox narrowed his eyes.  
  
"If he didn't... that means... something must be blocking it!" Just as Fox figured it out, a blast of fire hit his right wing of the Arwing.  
  
"Oh shit! What the heck was that...!?" Fox looked behind himself. There, he saw, was a whole army of SharpClaws and one huge ship with lasers and bombs. Fox gulp.  
  
"This isn't good..." Fox then started to push a veriaty of buttons, then speeded off, trying to burn out the flames, but without success. He then heard a laugh that he would never forget.  
  
"I've got you cornered now Fox!!!" General Scales laughed as he fired another blast at the Arwing. Fox cursed as he put the Arwing in full speed, seeing the Palace, but, he heard a crash and the laughter. Everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
;;sniffle sniffle;; This is so sad. I normally hate romance, but hey, oh well. Will Fox go into General Scales trap? Or will he be in one piece? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Too be continued.... 


	3. You Won The Battle, But Never The War

Hey hey hey, Im back and Have pretty good Ideas for Poor lil old Fox.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: You Won The Battle, But Not The War  
  
  
  
Fox felt sharp pain on his wrists, ankles and chest. Nothing seemed to be barable with this pain. He then opene his eyes. He was on the top of the palace with shackles around him, and was chained to the wall. Fox breathed heavily as he looked around. There were rusted machines and tools, and one of the most, a Krozoa Spirit sculpture. Fox blinked, unable to keep his eyes open as he looked at himself.  
  
There was blood around his neck and writs and legs, and a blood on the corner of his lip. Fox moaned with pain as his heart began to beat swiftly as he heard the voice.  
  
"Ahh... Fox... you should really see yourself..." Scales said as he walked slowly towards Fox. Fox closed his eyes.  
  
"You look so helpless... this.. this is very amusing..." Scales said as he pulled out his metal claws. Fox opened his eyes.  
  
"Shut up you overgrown prune..." Fox struggled out. Fox then cried with pain as Scales took his unclawed hand, swiping him on the face. Scales grinned as Fox moaned with pain. Surprisingly, Foxs shackles were thrown off and he collapsed on the ground. Scales beamed.  
  
"Hahaha... you are too weak to do anything... pity." He said, kicking Fox in the stomach. Fox hollared with pain as he grabbed him by the neck, holding him in the air.  
  
"That explosion really took that out of you... good thing you came right on time when I did." He said simply, tossing Fox into the wall. Fox opened his eyes as he bared his teeth.  
  
"What... do.. do you .... mean..." Fox asked weakly. Scales laughed.  
  
"I came right when you came.... if you were there earlier, you might of released my krozoa spirit...." Fox then held his breathe. If he had came earlier... does that mean... it was all his fault? Not waking up on the right time? Fox then placed his head down with guilt. It was all his fault.He shoulod of woke up sooner. Scales then laughed, kicking him out of the way towards the sculpture.  
  
"Well, you snooze, you lose. Now to let this spirit free so I can enter Dragon Planet...."  
  
"S-s-s-scales...." Fox forced out as he leaned up against the wall. Scales looked amazed.  
  
"You... you... you may of wonthe battle..." He said as he unhitched his staff behind his back.  
  
"..but....but.... but you will never... and I mean... NEVER.... win the war!!" Fox then pulled out his staff, firing an Ice Blast. Scales screamed with pain as his metal claw froze onto his wrist. Fox then closed his eyes as he collasped onto the ground with a thud. Scales widened his eyes.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"FRAAAAAAHH!!" A roar echoed through the air. Scales blinked as he hurried over to the sculpture.  
  
"I must release this spirit...." He said under his breathe as he stood on the platform. The spirit sculpture suddenly became transparent as Scales beamed. the spirit was different: transparent black with glaring yellow eyes like himself.  
  
"You wish to release me?"  
  
"Why yes..." Scales smirked. The spirit smiled.  
  
"Yes.... I feel it within you.. now... there is only one test..."  
  
"One test only?" Scales asked as the roaring became louder. Fox breathed harder as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Yesssssssssss....." It hissed as it began to glow dark purple.  
  
"Tessssst onnnne.... Theeee tessssssssst of evilllllll........" He said. Scales grinned. This is going to be easy...  
  
"Nearly kill..... a soullll.....annnnnnnd...... you sssssssshall........ earn.... meeeee...." The spirit said. Fox closed his eyes once again. ...oh...no...  
  
Scales grinned as he turned to Fox, charging right at him. Fox felt his wind knocked out of him as Scales kicked him on the stomach. Scales then lifted Fox, tossing him into the wall. The spirit laughed evily as Scales took hold of Foxs neck once again, grasping him tightly as Fox screamed with pain.  
  
"STOP!!" The spirit shouted as the roars of the beasts got extrememly louder. Scales then obeyed, tossing Fox near the edge of the palace, tears coming down his face with the feeling of failure. ... I wish... I came earlier... I wish ... I can.. do something...  
  
"You have earnnnned whaaaaaaaat you wantedddddddd...." Spirit said as Scales glowed bright purple. He was then possessed. Scales laughed.  
  
"I feel.. more.. more powerful..." He said, looking over to Fox.  
  
"And now..." He smirked.  
  
"To finish-"  
  
"FRAAAHHH!" The roar screeched as a beast flapped its massive wings with glaring blue eyes. It was a dragon. The dragon hovered over Fox as Scales backes away.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ENTER OUT REALM!!! HOW DARE YOU RELEASE THE FORBIDDON SPIRIT!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" IT shouted as it opened its massive mouth to let out fire. Scales then dodged as the dragon roared angrily, chasing after Scales. Scales then whirled a blast at the beast, which winced, but still chased. Behind, Scales SharpClaw army suddenly fleed. Fox opened his eyes, seeing his staff, well, Krystals staff.  
  
"C'mon... hurry hurry!" Krystal shouted as Falco winced. They were flying the extra Arwing towards the palace. Falco sweatdropped as Krystal spinned the ship.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" Falco cried as he covered his eyes. Krystal ignored him as she saw the ship.  
  
"Hold on!" She warned as she triple spinned as Falco turned green.  
  
"Uhhh... I dont feel so good!"  
  
"Aurora Blast!" The dragon shouted as it fired an ice blast at the army. The SharpClaws then angered, but fleeing away. Scales grasped his metal claw.  
  
"Blast it! That Fox ruined my claw...." Scales eyes then glowed bright red as he glared at the dragon.  
  
"I almost forgot about my new powers... DEATH FLAME!!" he shouted as a flame of fire blasted towards the dragon. The dragon widened its eyes, then screeching with pain then collasping onto the palace. Fox shrugged as he forced himself up, grabbing his staff. The dragon whimpered as Scales laughed.  
  
"Ground Quake!!" Fox yelled as he dug his staff into the floor. Scales then felt himself hurled into the air as he slamed into his ship.  
  
"Head for dragon Planet!" He demanded the SharpClaws.  
  
"NOW!!" Scales and Fox glared at eachother with angered eyes... only a few meters away, but thousands of miles away for friendship. Scales then beamed as he ran to his ship, flying towards the barrier of Dragon Planet. Fox then collapsed, breathing heavily as the dragon looked down at fox.  
  
"You... take this amulet...." It whimpered. Fox crawled towards the dragon which he had never noticed, worn a blue amulet as bright as its eyes, but, the light of the amulet faded as the light of the dragons eyes dimmed. Fox then nodded, takig the amulet.  
  
"That.... that is the key... to the planet..." It cried as it flickered it tail. Fox leaned against the dragon.  
  
"Tell me.. what is with this spirit?" Fox asked as he coughed. The dragon closed its eyes.  
  
"We dragons fear the Spirit because it has the powers to possess our strongest type... RedEye dragons..." The dragon weezed.  
  
"Spirit rejected the offer that the other spirits said, so he was left there to be forgotten.. until now..." The dragon then sqealed as Fox gasped.  
  
"Kranojoki...." It weezed its last breathe. Fox gave an confused look.  
  
"Kranojoki...." The dragon then drooped its eyes as it fell into a forever sleep. Fox suddenly wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't resist. He slowly fell off the side of the dragon as he collapsed onto the ground, absulutly tired, near his death. Until he heard his savior.  
  
"Fraaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" It cried.  
  
"Fox!!! I'm coming!!"  
  
  
  
Hee hee... I made Fox beaten up... ok ok ok. Ill stop. But since Im a dragon forever lover, I didn't really like the fact that that poor dragon dies... waahhh! Anyway... will Fox ever know what this word Kranojoki means?  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
